Dara
Dara is a complex, obbsessive penguin with a short temper and an over-the-top obbsession with Corai. She is a very homely penguin, and she acknowledges her lack of beauty. She tells others that beauty is a waste of time, but inwardly, she takes remarks on her appearence very seriously. She wishes that Corai would pay attention to her more, but fears that her physical mediocracy may hinder it. She adores Corai and stops at nothing to get his attention. Corai, she claims, is her sole reason for existance, her motivator, inspiration, and future mate. She states that she and Corai will marry and have three chicks named Alexander, Alexandria, and Corai II. Background Dara grew up in a normal family, though she was quite different from the start. For one thing, she had a terrible scar across her forehead, something which is very noticable to most anyone she meets. While Dara's brothers and sisters took to snowball fighting and games, Dara turned to machinary for fun. Her family moved to Chi Con in 2007, where she met Corai and instantly fell in love. In obbsession, she threw out the neighbors to Corai's igloo and moved in along with her family. She took this oppurtunity to stalk Corai simply by glancing over their fence. She constantly intrudes in Corai's backward, and thanks to the lack of government (excluding Corai himself) in Chi Con, her criminal record is spotles in spite. Corai enjoys building and designing as much as Dara, though Dara's inventions are less practical and more for her own gain than Corai's. Involvement Though she has a massive crush on Corai, she takes it seriously when he goes into his crush mode and his evil mode. Dara has a nasty temper and does not take remarks on her appearence lightly, but she seems to be incapable of offense if Corai says anything rude to her. Obbsession with Corai Dara becomes extremely jealous if Corai even thinks about flirting with another female penguin. She has known to go out of her way to frighten said female away. Dara carries a laser ray gun for such a purpose, for example. To keep other females away from "her man", Dara employs fear and threats, such as promising a potential girlfriend that, if she dates Corai, that "her life would be a never-ending torrent of fear and woe". It tends to work, but Corai fails to notice her all the same. Dara does all in her power to convince Corai to like her. She appeals to similar interests, pity, and pretty much anything to get attention. She has been known to sacrifice her wardrobe, dignity, personal items, and money, all in a desperate and eternal attempt to attract Corai. Quotes *NO, I'M HIS BEST FRIEND! *Red is my favorite color. It reminds me of the pain I inflict on anyone getting in the way of Corai. *Did you just call me ugly? *HOW DARE YOU! *You saw Corai? WHERE? WHERE?! *If you need me, I'll be stalking Co- ...err, I'll be inventing something useful. *My life revoles around Corai. *YOU FOOL! *I feel that someone drew the scar on my head. *CORAI IS MY LIFE. *No penguin can surpass Corai, no one. *DON'T YOU INSULT THE WAY I DRESS! *Corai is a supermodel. *There are but a few things I need to live... water, food, shelter, oxygen, and Corai. *I wear this robe because Corai once remarked that I looked good in it. *No penguin can be too obbsessed with Corai. *I will personally destroy anyone wanting to be Corai's girlfriend. Stay away from him, he's mine. *Penguins say I am far to fixated with Corai. I ask them if they have ever LOOKED at that penguin. *NOBODY STEALS MY MAN. *I see you don't know the rules. Rule one: stay away from Corai. Rule two: don't anger me. * -and no one likes Corai more than me. * Obviously, Corai wants to stay at MY igloo. Lodging. That's what GIRLFR- err, BEST FRIENDS'' do. ---- Dialougue/incidents In a job interview. :Employer: Miss, your resume says you invent weapons. :Dara: Yes I do. :Employer: Are they tested? :Dara: Yep. I test 'em on people who try and date Corai. In one incident...: :Penguin (embracing Corai): Oh, Corai... you're so handesome- :*An icicle is thrown, but narrowly misses the female. It sticks into the wall.* :Penguin: Oh! :*Dara approaches the penguin, as Corai watches.* :Dara: Just WHAT do you think you're doing? :Penguin: Move along, kid. My boyfriend and I- :*Dara takes out a Snowball Gun* :Dara: Your boyfriend? :Penguin: ...no. :*Penguin flees :Corai: You have issues, you know that? :Dara waddles away in anger Trivia * She has a puffle Named Ci who has a crush on Doctor Surray, and another called Tor, with a crush on Terry. * She constantly trys to kiss Corai, but Surray's inventions always get in the way. * She and and Ethan have A LOT in common, as they both have a crush that barely notices them, and stalk their crush. * Dara regularly attends therapy in an attempt to quell her obbsessions with Corai. It always fails. * Several penguins who have dated Corai have left the relationship "mentally scarred" by a "scary little penguin in a scarlet robe". * Corai is extremely short for an Emporer penguin. * Contrary to common belief, Dara's scar is not the letter "R". Rather, it is a registered symbol, or an "R" encircled. * It is said that every garment of clothing in Dara's closet is identical; she wears absolutely nothing outside of her gown. * She is a parody of Heloise from the television show, Jimmy Two Shoes. * Her hair is apparently permantly stuck in that hairdue, if she tries another hairdue it hurts her head. * Mister Icarius is her boss. *She trys to hurt Leez cause Corai spends more time with him. ** They hate eachtogher as well. *** Corai has tried to break there fight sup several times. Scar It is unknown why Dara's scar looks identical to a registered symbol, but Explorer provides a conspiracy theory: When Illustrator Keith initially drew Dara, he put her aside to write out a logo for a major company, which was a higher priority deadline. Having failed to finish and thus enact the image of Dara, it sat on his Desk incomplete. The Illustrator was writing out the company's logo, but accidently drew the registered symbol off of the paper, and onto Dara's portrait. In an attempt to rectify the error, Keith tried drawing hair over the symbol, but failed. He had no choice but to pass on Dara as-is, with the scar. . Either him or Rob. See also * Corai Category:Parodies Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Flywish's Army Category:stalkers Category:sadists